


Фотоохота

by PlainTiger



Series: Вернувшиеся из Тени [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Slash, Russian Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Об особенностях национальной криптозоологии и (не)взаимных чувствах.
Relationships: Mathias Normann/Valeri Karpin
Series: Вернувшиеся из Тени [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879372
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Фотоохота

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой мифические существа возвращаются в реальный мир.

Чирк. Чирк. Чирк. Искрит, а огня нет.

Матиас всеми известными ему словами материл отсыревшие спички. Лучи солнца потихоньку прятались за хвойными лапами сосен, и над головой собиралась стайка комаров, а дрова все еще стояли без единого намека на пламя. Правду говорили, что этот лес гостей не жалует. С другой стороны, Матиас прекрасно знал, куда и зачем идет. Криптозоологам в принципе легко не живется, что в Норвегии, что на русских просторах, что в какой-нибудь африканской деревеньке. Тут хотя бы можно было надеяться на то, что на помощь придет главный знаток славянской мифологии.

— Ну что, молодежь? — Валерий появился из тьмы леса, сгибая ветви разлапистой сосны, и вскинул брови. — А где костер?

— Спички сырые, — ответил Матиас и в доказательство чиркнул ей пару раз. Валерий только хмыкнул и качнул головой:

— Ой, дети, всему вас учить надо. Ладно, давай их сюда, а ты пока с ловушкой поработай.

Вручив спички Валерию, Матиас включил фонарик и пошел искать блюдце черного хлеба с солью. Как сказал сам мистер Карпин, именно так испокон веков призывали лешего, чтобы заключить с ним сделку или просто задобрить. Другое дело, что ему могло не понравиться излишнее внимание, поэтому следовало очертить круг солью, встать в него и уже оттуда делать снимки. На словах это выглядело просто, но на деле Матиас не мог справиться даже с первым пунктом, заплутав на, казалось бы, прямой тропе.

— Эй! — крикнул он что есть мочи, но отозвались лишь вороны на верхушках деревьев да лягушки с болота.

Стоп, болото? Матиас готов был поклясться, что не видел на карте этого леса никаких болот. И, тем не менее, оно было прямо перед ним. Не то чтобы большое, но если уж засосет, в одиночку выбраться будет очень трудно.

— Ау! — Матиас крикнул еще раз, и в ответ прямо над ухом раздался женский хохот. Он подсветил фонариком ветки деревьев и лучом света зацепил свесившую ножки девицу. Совсем голую и мертвенно бледную, с венком на струящихся золотистых волосах. Матиас бы соврал, если бы не назвал ее красивой, но в этой красоте явно таился какой-то подвох.

— Ну чего ты кричишь, ночь на дворе, распугаешь всех, — защебетала она, окунув одну ножку в поросшую ряской водную гладь. Еще и норвежский знает, с ума сойти.

— Да я друга своего ищу, мы вместе с ним пришли, он где-то сейчас костер разводит.

— Ой, дался он тебе, друг твой! — девица, хихикнув, махнула рукой. — Поговори лучше со мной, мне так одиноко тут. Вижу, нравлюсь я тебе.

— Ну, мне больше интересно, откуда ты такая норвежский знаешь?

— А я все языки знаю, я умная. Любишь умных девушек?

— По правде говоря, я не особо по девушкам.

Она мигом переменилась в лице: губы стянулись в тонкую полоску, брови нахмурились, а в глазах заплавал холодный огонек.

— Что тебе здесь нужно? — Матиаса обдало ледяным ветром от слов девушки. Он разом почувствовал на себе взгляды сотен неведомых существ, словно на него обратил внимание весь лес.

— Мы лешего ищем, — спокойно ответил он, хотя по коже бежала мерзкая дрожь.

— Он не придет. Обидели вы его, — сказала девица, приблизившись к лицу Матиаса.

— И чем же?

— Он не хочет, чтобы его видели. А вам, ученым, плевать на других, лишь бы в каждую щелочку залезть.

— Да мы же просто фото сделать хотим, что в этом такого?

Девица прищурила глаза, отчего гнев в ее взгляде стал еще более явным.

— Бояться перестанут. Никогда эти ваши аппараты не покажут, какие мы на самом деле. Только картинка и останется.

— Ладно, ладно, хорошо, — Матиас вынул пленку из фотоаппарата и протянул ей. — Давай так, я дам тебе это и больше не буду ничего здесь фоткать, а ты покажешь мне путь к костру. Как тебе?

Девица сменила гнев на милость, тонкими пальцами взяла пленку и как бы случайно уронила в воду.

— Ой, растяпа какая, все из рук валится сегодня! — она рассмеялась, и вместе с ней, казалось, заливался хохотом весь лес. Легким прыжком она спустилась с ветки и поскакала куда-то во тьму, и Матиас отправился за ней, подсвечивая путь фонариком.

Они шли самыми темными тропами, гораздо дольше, чем он добирался до болота. Она вполне могла вести его к верной гибели, но другого выбора особо не находилось. Самому плутать было еще опаснее.

— А что Валера твой, бросил тебя одного? — неожиданно спросила она, и Матиас опешил.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как его зовут?

— А мы все про вас знаем. У нас ушей-то много: что листья шепнут, что мышка пропищит, что ветерок донесет.

Матиас вздохнул.

— Не бросал он меня, он пошел ловушку делать, а меня оставил в круге костер разжигать. Потом поменялись. Ищет меня, небось.

— Он часто тут ходит, с бандурой этой своей, всех снимает, ужас.

— Ну так надо же вас всех определить, кто в лесу живет, что делаете и как с вами общаться. Он лучший в своем деле, между прочим!

Девица усмехнулась, тряхнув золотистыми локонами.

— А зачем? Кто хочет, пусть сам идет да смотрит.

— Затем, что люди потом из вашего леса не возвращаются. Он людей от вас оберегает, и вас от людей тоже.

— Нравится он тебе, — подмигнула она, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой. — Слова плохого не скажи.

Матиаса словно ударило чем-то тяжелым. Конечно, нравится! Как он вообще может кому-то не нравиться? Он же специалист высшего уровня, один из лучших криптозоологов в Европе, да даже в мире!

Или она имела в виду...

Неважно, что она имела в виду. Все равно невзаимно, так нечего и начинать.

— А ты попробуй! — сказала она вслух. Вот зараза, еще и мысли читает. — Не серчай, не сдержалась. Смотри, вон там что-то горит!

Матиас осмотрелся и действительно увидел пляшущий вдалеке огонек. Ноги сами понесли его в ту сторону, но, заметив, что девушка не сдвинулась с места, он остановился.

— Не пойдешь? — спросил он, и та покачала головой.

— Мне там делать нечего. Иди, он тебя ждет. И загляни в карман, как дойдешь.

— Спасибо, — ответил Матиас. Девица растворилась во тьме, а он добрался до источника света. Им оказался костер, возле которого сидел Валерий. Едва завидев Матиаса, он тут же вскочил с криками:

— Ты где шлялся, дурака кусок? Я тебя обыскался, думал, помер уже, русалки съели, сгинул парень! Я же сказал тебе из круга не выходить, а ты что?

— Так вы же сами пришли, сказали ловушку доделывать!

— А ты видел, как этот «я» в круг зашел?

— Н-нет...

— Правильно, потому что меня там не было. С кем ты там болтал, я не знаю. Еще и целый коробок спичек посеял, молодец.

— Мистер Карпин, не сердитесь, ну пожалуйста! — Матиас сложил ладони в молитве. Взгляд Валерия пылал огнем не хуже костра, как и его взъерошенные кудри.

— На пять минут оставить нельзя, — он закатил глаза, но голос уже смягчился. — Встретил кого-то, да? Встретил, вижу.

— Девицу одну, голую, с венком на голове.

— Русалка, значит. И ты не поддался?

— Как тут поддашься, когда вы рядом?

Валерий издал едва слышный смешок, уголки его губ чуть-чуть приподнялись, но затем он снова нахмурился.

— Фото не сделал, да?

— Нет, увы, — ответил Матиас и на всякий случай залез рукой в карман. Нащупав какую-то гладкую бумажку, он вытащил ее и, расправив, показал Валерию. Ей оказалось фото той самой девушки, лежащей на сосновой ветке и прикрывающей тонкими руками свою грудь.

— Надо же, это она тебе дала? — спросил он, и Матиас кивнул. — Я-то думал, ты вообще с пустыми руками пришел, а тут такое сокровище. Могу взять?

Валерий забрал у него фото и по-дружески хлопнул его по плечу. Матиас почувствовал, как с них спал тяжкий груз. После такого приключения только и оставалось, что выпить горячего чаю и уснуть в палатке.

— Ты молодец, правда. Прости за то, что наорал, — Валерий улыбнулся, и Матиас улыбнулся в ответ. Он был на седьмом небе от счастья.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках анонимного феста однострочников в гетто Ногомячесоо: ключ 41 "Ход за мной — что делать?! Надо, Сева, — // Наугад, как ночью по тайге… // Помню: всех главнее королева — // Ходит взад-вперёд и вправо-влево, // Ну а кони вроде — только буквой «Г»".


End file.
